This invention relates to an improvement in a solenoid operatecl valve. The inventors already accomplished an invention regarding solenoid operated valve which provided a basic conception of the present invention and it was patented as Japanese Pat. No. 479,023 (refer to Japanese Patent Publication No. 1264/1966).
Based on the basic concept of the above patented invention, the present invention provides preferred embodiments thereof which are extremely simple in structure and capable of providing reliable technical effects as compared with any solenoid operated valve devices in the prior art. Numerous characteristic advantages can be obtained by practicing this invention such as simple structure, lower cost, ease of manufacture, higher reliability, longer service life and the likes.